


Ma Vhenan, My Love

by WoundedSoul



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Cullen sneak through Skyhold late at night for some alone time. He feels like he doesn't deserve her, that she is perfection incarnate. He wants to show her what she means to him, how much he loves her.<br/>If only he knew that she feels the same way. </p>
<p>Yes people there is some smut in here (I was in the mood for smut/fluff and so BOOM it happened).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Vhenan, My Love

“Inquisitor please,” Cullen begs as she giggles and continues to lead him through Skyhold. Their path is only lit by slivers of moonlight through the windows, and the slip of an elf before him dances with an unnatural grace as he fumbles behind her. He feels shame at the clanking of his sword on his hip and his footsteps echoing off the walls. She is so lithe and beautiful. It never ceases to amazes him that she can love him, a lyrium-withdrawn washed-up Templar.

“Sh...we are almost there,” she chides as she throws him a wide grin over her shoulder. When she looks at him like that, he feels like so much more. He doesn't deserve her, but he selfishly covets her. And she never seems to tire of giving him all that she has.

She pulls him into the garden, the smell of elfroot thick in the air as a cool breeze ruffles through his golden curls. He pauses a moment to take in the sight of her, raven hair shimmering like the stars and green eyes staring at him as if he is all she could ever want. She leans up quickly to kiss him, a chaste motion considering the promises she whispered earlier in the War Room.

Then she takes off, disappearing into the shadows like a true rogue. He knows he must find her if he is to have his prize, and he very much wants what is his.

“ _Ma vhenan,_ you know I will find you,” he warns with a shake of his head as he stalks after her. She loves this game, and he loves it because of her. He knows she will give herself up eventually, finally tiring of his inability to find her before she jumps him from behind some bush he overlooked. She is perfect like that, and he thanks the Maker every day for her patience and understanding.

Several minutes pass, and he does not see a trace of her. He decides to make it interesting, heading for the wooden exit door as he calls out playfully, “Well it's late and I am tired. I will see you in the morn-”

His words are cut off as a small body launches itself out of nowhere and she lands with her arms around his neck. He catches her easily, cradling her against his chest as he sighs contentedly.

“You were _not_ about to leave me, where you?” She pouts, her bottom lip quivering and he swears he sees tears in her eyes. She cheats, and he knows it. She knows his weakness, and she uses it against him with calculated skill.

“ _Ma vhenan,_ my love,” he chants as his gloved fingertips slip under her chin and he lifts her face to meet his. He towers at least a foot over her, and emerald eyes gaze up at him with adoration. The moment is perfect, but he isn't done playing just yet. “I believe this means I have won our little game,” he gloats with a grin. She lets out a frustrated whine and stomps her foot angrily as she pulls away from him.

“That's not fair!” she protests as she wrinkles her nose at him.

“Then allow me to make it up to you,” he suggests with a slight growl to his voice. Her expression immediately changes, knowing that tone from him all too well. A knot tightens in her stomach, fire resting there as her skin tingles with anticipation.

“As my Commander wishes,” she teases back as her hands hurriedly go for the buckles of his breastplate. She knows what he likes. What makes him moan and cry out for her, but that isn't what he has in mind.

“Not tonight,” he says gently as he captures her hands in his. He wants to show her with actions what he cannot always say with words. That she is his heart and his soul. His reason for dragging himself out of bed every morning and continuing on despite the lyrium calling him back.

She stares up at him with her mouth open in shock, her brow furrowed as she awaits his next move. He is always gentle, always making sure she feels loved and adored. And despite their many months together, he always finds a way to surprise her. Every moment with Cullen is like the first time all over again, and she cherishes him more because of that.

He kisses each of her fingertips before placing a kiss to her palms. She gasps from the tenderness of his gesture, and inwardly he feels a moment of triumph. Tonight he will take his time. Show her just how special she is to him. Their time together is so short, so limited. In a few days she will be gone again, but for tonight he has her to himself.

“I love you,” he sighs as his lips meet hers once more. His hands graze over her soft skin, feeling her shiver with pent up desire as he traces a path down her neck. She whimpers when he barely ghosts over her breast before continuing down her stomach and finally resting on her hips.

She needs his touch, his mouth on her making her beg for him. Just being near him make her ache with longing. Her body feels like it might melt from the want coursing through her veins. Her hands trace the stubble of his jaw before fisting in his golden curls, earning her a low growl from him before he nips her bottom lip. Her body grinds desperately against him, needing to relieve the ache between her legs in any way she can.

He senses her want, and even though his impulse is to strip her bare and sate his own lust for her, he restrains himself. He wants to see her cheeks flush with ecstasy. Hear her cry out as he drives her over the edge. That is more important than anything else at this moment.

He breaks their kiss and his hot mouth trails down her jaw before finding the hollow of her neck. She tilts her head back to allow him access, moaning when he nips her pulse and moves his fingers to the hem of her breeches.

“Tell me what you want,” he commands roughly. She arches her body into his touch, but he will not move until she says what he wants to hear.

“Touch me, please,” she almost sobs as a wicked smile lights his face.

“As you wish,” he replies while his fingers slide under her smalls and between her legs.

He knew she would be wet for him, but he didn't expect this. He groans as his cock hardens further and he slides a single teasing finger inside her.

She clings to him as his thumb presses against her sensitive nub. Her legs go weak as she mewls with pleasure. He knows every spot, every way that makes her lose her sanity and beg desperately for her release.

He torments her, drawing her close to climax with his deft fingers before slowing down and deny her release. Every time she thinks he will relinquish his torture, he begins it once more. His finger curls inside her hitting her most pleasurable spots. His thumb barely presses against her despite her attempts to increase the friction between them. If she doesn't find release soon, she will go mad from it all.

“Creators Cullen, you are trying to kill me!" she groans with frustration as her nails dig into his shoulders. He simply chuckles as he continues his ministrations, his free hand going to her breast as she whines from the added sensation. He kneads her nipple through the cotton of her shirt and breastband as he speeds up his motions once more. He adds as second finger, relentless as he finally gives in to her demands and drives her towards her climax.

His thumb presses harder against her nub, and within moments she feels the edge within reach. Every muscle in her body tightens, and then she’s flying. His name is a cry from her lips as she milks his fingers, her vision blurring as she barely registers a satisfied rumble from deep within his chest.

He brings her down gently from her high, drawing it out perfectly until her bliss is complete. She's trembling, and he cradles her close as a smug smile lights his face. He will never tire of seeing her like this, of being the one to bring her to this moment.

He will never tire of her.

“Cullen,” she finally pants after several silent moments. She needs to catch her breath, for what she has to say is more important than anything else has ever been.

“Yes, _ma vhenan,”_ he replies gently as he strokes lazy circles against the smooth skin of her stomach. He wants to stay like this forever, but he knows it cannot be.

“I never imagined that I would deserve a man like you, but I am so happy that you chose me,” she confesses in a whisper with every ounce of truth in her soul. She looks up at him with eyes filled with love, needing him to understand that he is her moon and her stars. That only he could tame the wild Dalish within her. 

Briefly, he is lost. Words failing him under the weight of what she has said. He can hardly believe that she thinks she is the lucky one. That she can see him in such a way.

“I am the undeserving one,” he protests as he tenderly kisses her forehead. He cannot mean to her what she means to him, and he has to make her understand that. “You-you are all I could ever want, and more-" he adds hurriedly. 

He silently curses as he stutters nervously and fails to capture with words just how deeply he loves her. She has worked hard at building his confidence and helping him overcome his awkwardness, but at times it still returns. But as always, she doesn't ridicule him. In fact, she acts as if he isn't blushing deeply and shifting from side to side with embarrassment.

“Let us agree to disagree,” she suggests with a gentle smile as she leans up the playfully brush her nose against his. It's the little moments like this, those stolen seconds where Thedas seems to stand still, that he treasures most of all.

“I love you,” he sighs as his lips brush against hers.

“And I you,” she replies softly before giggling and pushing away from him. “And I also think it is your turn,” she adds wickedly before wiggling her finger at him.

He shakes his head at her before nodding, a grin on his face for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for smut and fluff! And now I am exhausted and must sleep.  
> I love each and every person who reads this. You are the reason I continue to write ^_^


End file.
